Digimon Adventures: The New Heroes
by chaysejack
Summary: Five heroes embark on a journey to save not one but more then two dimensions
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:THE NEW ****BEGINNINGS**

It was a normal summer day Chayse one of our few heros was playing on his computer talking to his friend our other heros Jacob, Morgan, Mitch, and Selena "I dunno I really like her but she barely knows I exist." Chayse says with a sigh

"Just tell her you dork." Morgan said with a slight giggle and rolls her eyes "Its not she will kill you for telling her"

"She is right Chayse you need to straight with her" Jacob said giving some wisdom

"You see this why I like being asexual; I don't have to worry about that shit" Mitch said with barely any emotion

"Yeah well being pansexual isn't like being asexual" Chayse looks at his second screen and noticed Selena just joined the skype call

"I iz monster kitty rawr" Selena says right as she joined the call sounding very innocent

"Rawr I am a demonic dwagon" I say laughing a bit "Hello Selena"

"Hey Chayse so what's up?" Selena asked

"Nothin just talking about stuff" Chayse say with a small sigh

"Everything okay?" Selena asks

"Yeah just relationship stuff" Chayse said as if it were normal

"I sowwy" Selena says innocently

"Its fine its not your fault" Chayse chuckled lightly

"CHAYSE TIME TO EAT!" Chayse's mom yells up

"I gotta go guys see ya in a bit" He walks off and his PC glows really bright white and reacts with his 3DS turning it into a weird device

Later Chayse walks back up to his room and sees the weird device where his 3DS was "What the?" he grabs it and gets sucked into his Computer

"Where am I?" He hears Morgans voice and opens his eyes looking up

"Morgan?" He said confused

"Hey dick for brains" Morgan says looking at him

"Where are we?" Chayse asked

"Do I look like I would know?" Morgan replies


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:Meet the Digimon

"Well then why are here?" Chayse looks around "And why is this place so weird?"

"Dunno bu-" Morgan is interrupted by a scream

"The fuck was that?" Chayse looks

Selena run over being chased by a weird creature

"Holy Fuckballs" Chayse yells "What is that?"

"I am a digimon more specifically my name is Dorimon" Dorimon says with a smile

"A digiw-" Morgan gets cut off

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! DIGIMON ARE REAL? YES! THAT MEANS MY BROTHERS OWE ME $50" Chayse say excitedly

"50 what?" Three digimon walk up

"Fifty Dollars human its not like digidollars" Chayse smiles

"Oh alright well we are" They get off by Chayse

"Plotmon, Black Plotmon, and Nyaromon" Chayse points the three out with name

"How did you know?" The three say jaws dropping

"I watch the anime of Digimon duh" Chayse says semi sarcastically

"Aniwhat?" Plotmon asks confused

"It's like cartoons but more... mature" Chayse says trying to explain anime

"Cartoons?" Nyaromon asks

"Lets not get into this" Chayse say lazily

"Okay!" The three say

"So why are we here?" Chayse asks curious

"Dunno you just kinda appeared" The digimon with Selena answered

"O...Okay well we are Chayse, Selena, and Morgan." Chayse responds

"I am Impmon and you know my friends" Impmon replied

Chayse looks at him star struck "I. " jaw hangs open

"Somebody close his mouth he is drooling" Impmon looks at him like he is weird

Morgan closes his mouth "Sorry about he has dick for brains"

"Dick for brains?" A yellow dinosaur walks up

"AGUMON!" Chayse yells

"Uhhhhh" Agumon looks at him

"Don't worry about him" Black plotmon looks at Agumon

"Alright..." Agumon feels a bit reassured

Something blows up

"What the hell was that" Chayse goes out of being star struck

"Dunno" The three cat like digimon get in front of Chayse

"Lets not find out" Agumon gets in front of Morgan "I agree" Impmon stands in front of Selena

"We need to stay fight tho" Chayse's Digimon retort

"How?" Agumon looks at them

"Dunno" Nyaromon says hopelessly

"We can't give it up, we must eradicate the threat" Chayse looks at them and his digivice glows

"We... feel weird" Chayse's digimon glow white

"Plotmon advances into Tailmon" Plotmon says transforming

"Black Plotmon advances into Black Tailmon

"Nyaromon advances to" skips rookie form "Mikumon" he is a brown and white cat

"Whoa are champion" Agumon looks at them

"Awesome now who ever it is we can hopefully take 'em down" Chayse smile

Skullgreymon walks up "DIE!"

"Oh holy crap I was so deathly wrong..." Chayse said as the two gatomon and the Mikumon run at him 


	3. Chapter 3

Skullgreymon is kicking the asses of all our digimon "Damn it we are gonna all die" Impmon says shooting fire at Skullgreymon

"Damn it, we can win if we don't you guys die" Chayse looks at them

"LIGHTNING PAW" Tailmon yells getting hit away

"THUNDER PAW" Mikumon yells then gets tossed into a tree

" on, COME ON FOR THE LOVE OF QUILONGMON WIN OR WE ALL DIE!" something glows black as he yells " what?"

"What's going on?" Ask Selena "What the black thing?"

A weird necklace lies under a rock

"I know my destiny right now." Says Chayse as he reaches for the necklace and a weird stone appears in it "Black Tailmon... SHINKA"

"BLACK TAILMON SHINKA" She starts changing "Lady Devimon" she turned into a fallen angel looking thing "Now Skullgreymon time for YOU to die" they get into an intense battle

"Yes we can win this we can do it" Chayse says happily

"Fallen arrow" she throws an arrow into him

"Mecha rocket" Shoots the rocket at her

"Lets end this shall we skullgreymon?" Lady Devimon grins evilly

"Yes Lady Devimon" Skull Greymon runs at her

"Purifying Darkness" Lady Devimon punches threw him and he turns into a Metal Greymon

"What happened?" Metal Greymon looks around

"It's all okay my old friend" Lady Devimon looks at him "It is the digimon of light and purity"

" Tailmon?" He looks at her confused

"Yes, what happened Agumon?" She asked caringly

"I.I don't remember" He looked down sadly "Me and the digi-army Ogremon, Leomon, Ophanimon, Hercules Kabuterimon, Rosemon, Seraphimon, Alphamon. and Metal Garurumon"

'Are these enemies that strong?' Lady Devimon thinks "How do we defeat them?"

"We need to save our friends" He looks at them "Only then can we call on our digidestined"

"They haven't been seen in a while, we don't even know if they are alive" Lady Devimon looks away

"They are alive" He says reassuringly "They have to be"

"I know you want them to be but Agumon Taichi and the others would have been called back to lead our digidestined in what they are supposed to do" She turns back into Black Tailmon

"We will see okay Black Tailmon" He turns back and she hugs him

"We need to hurry the evil is on it's way" She lets go

"We figured it out!" Impmon and Dorimon look at Selena, Chayse, and Morgan talking at the same time

"I am not a chosen digimon..." Dorimon looks down

"Then who is my digimon?" Selena asks

"Me!" Impmon yells

"What about me?" Morgan asks

"Turn around" She hears a voice behind her

"What the?" Morgan turns around "Really? a bunny?"

"TERRIERMON" Chayse gasps like a Banshee

"My power is fully restoring" Metal Greymon says turning into War Greymon "Now lets goto the next region which is protected by Hurcules Kabutarimon"

"Lets go!" Tailmon, Black Tailmon, and Mikemon say at the same time "We need to save our friends"

"Agreed" War Greymon unlike when Taichi and the others were around has a serious look on his face under the protective helmet 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The other three

Somewhere on the other side of the digital world are the other three from the skype call: Max, Mitch, and Jacob are meeting their digimon at the exact same time as the other were getting fucking wrecked by Skull Greymon

"Ow where are we?" asked Max

":Dunno" Mitch replied

"The digital world" A voice from the bushes calls out

"The heck is that?" Jacob looks around

"I am Max's digimon Moonmon" Moonmon comes out of the bushes

"Moon whatta the what?" Mitch asks

"MOONMON YOU RETARD" Moonmon yells

"Calm down little man" Jacob looks at Moonmon trying to calm him down

"Sorry just hate people not remembering my name" He sighs calming down

"It's fine Moonmon" Jacob looks at Max "Come meet your little monster thing"

"DI... I mean Digimon" Moonmon stays calm

"Uh nice to meet you I guess?" Max's head tilts

"Nice to meet you and don't worry give it a year or so and I will be your best friend!" He bounces over smiling

"Doubt that" Mitch mumbles

"You're just jealous you have yet to meet your digimon partner" Moonmon stuck his tongue out at Mitch

"Watch who you are talking to!" Hopmon hopped over

"AND WHO ARE YOU!" Moonmon yelled

"HOPMON MITCH'S PARTNER" Hopmon yelled back

"I WILL DESTROY AND LOAD YOU" Moonmon yelled back

"STOP" A squeaky voice echoed "Or I will hurt both of you"

"Who was that?" Moonmon and Hopmon look around confused

"I am Gigimon Jacob's partner digimon" Gigimon yell slapping them both

"Fine we'll stop" They agree to stop

"Good now we need to work together to help them find their friends... Our friends" Gigimon looks down

"We know..." They look at him

"Do you know where they are?" Max asked

"The other side of the island which is three days from here" Gigimon smiles

"Let's go" Mitch looked off into the distance and it the sky is slowly turning black

"Yeah and let's hurry" Said Jacob "Hopefully we don't die"

"Greeeeeaaaaaaat you probably just jinxed us" Max looks at Jacob

"Sorry" Jacob looked at Max scared

They head off into the darkness and get transported into a different part of the island

"Whoa" Max said "That was weird"

"Let's just stay focused on the task at hand" Mitch

"Which i-" Jacob is about to ask but is interrupted by Rosemon ruin mode

"Hellllooooooooooooooo" She says with an evil giggle

"Who is that?" Gigimon asks

"Rosemon ruined mode..." Moonmon says afraid

"I have never heard of her" Gigimon said

"Well of cou" Hopmon is interrupted by Rosemon Ruin mode attack

"HOPMON" Mitch yells as his digivice lights up

"Hopmon evolve" Hopmon yells

"Monodramon" He turns into a dragon digimon

"Damn it" Rosemon Ruin Mode

"We need to help Moonmon" Gigimon looks at Moonmon

"Yeah!" Moonmon agrees

"GIGIMON EVOLVE" Gigimon shouts

"Guilmon" Gigimon turned into a red dinosaur digimon

"Moonmon evolve" Moonmon says

"Lunamon" She turned into Lunamon

"Let's do this" They all say at the same time

They start fighting Rosemon Ruin mode

"You three are weak" Rosemon glares at them

"We will protect our friends" They glare back

"My best friend Mimi betrayed me and yours will too" Rosemon Ruin Mode attacks them with her whip

"No she did not!" Guilmon gets pissed

"What makes you say that?" Rosemon asked

"Because she is dead I mean it has been sixty-years" Lunamon

" can't be dead" Rosemon gets pissed "SHE ABANDONED ME!"

They all do their finally attack purifying Rosemon

"Ugh what happened?" She looks around

"You went crazy" Guilmon walks over

"I I'm sorry about that" Rosemon looks around

"Its okay" Lunamon smiled at her

"Well let's go" Rosemon looked at them "We need to save Hercules Kabutarimon"

They walk off 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meet Up

Metal Greymon is leading the main group to where Hercules Kabutarimon is when he sees Rosemon

"Rosemon!" He runs over

"Metal Greymon" She looks at him

"Mitch" Chayse walks over "good to see you again"

"Hey Chayse" Mitch looks at Chayse

"You guys okay?" I look at them

"Yep we were saved by these three" Mitch points to his, Jacob, and Max's digimon

"Heh yeah we were saved to" Chayse points to the digimon belonging to him, Morgan, and Selena

"Hmmmmm" Max looks around "Why are we here?"

"Hercules Kabuterimon should be here" Metal Greymon looked around and sees Mega Kabuterimon and the others on the ground "Kabuterimon!"

"Metal Greymon" Ophanimon looks at him

"What happened here?" Metal Greymon looks worried "It has been a week since had seen each other"

"They attacked" Seraphimon looks at him "We need Omegamon"

"I agree" Metal Garurumon looks Metal Greymon pleadingly

"Well I think I found the ones who can do it" Metal Greymon looks at Chayse and his three cat digimon

"You mean... but I thought that was Yamatto and Taichi" Metal Garurumon looks confused

"No I am sorry Metal Garurumon" Metal Greymon looks at him

"Well I mean we haven't seen them in a while so" Metal Garurumon says "Let's show him how to do it"

"Let's do it" Metal Greymon turns into War Greymon

"Everyone get over here quickly" Ophanimon looks at them "We need to tell you about something"

They walk over to Ophanimon

"What is it?" Chayse cocks an eyebrow

"There is a prophecy about a digidestined or multiple digidestined combining with their digimon into a thing called a divine" Ophanimon looks at them "Our time is over it is time for the new generation of digimon and digidestined to save the world"

"How do we unlock this form?" Chayse looks at her "We kinda need to know this don't we?"

"To unlock the first one you all need to point your digivices at each other and unlock the blade" Ophanimon explains to them

"Well you guys ready?" Chayse asks

"Yes!" Selena says "'Cause if we don't then we can't go home"

"I am always ready!" Morgan looks at Chayse

"Sure" Max and Mitch says at the same time

"Totally" Jacob exclaims smiling

"Then let's go" Chayse says hold his digivice up first then Selena, then Morgan, Then Max, then Jacob, and finally Mitch as the sky and ground are turning into darkness and their digivices glow shooting beams light at each other unlocking a knight sword

"It will go to the one who it feels worthy" Ophanimon looks at them as it flies into Chayse's hands

"Does this mean?" Chayse asks

"Yes it does" Ophanimon looks at him as his digivice glows

"Tailmon, Black Tailmon, Mikemon divine advances to" The three digimon yell as they combine with Chayse into one digimon

"RAINBOWMON" The new digimon who is newly created yells his name

"Now get rid of this darkness before it consumes us" Ophanimon goods at him

"Holy Strike" Rainbowmon slashes his blade getting rid of the darkness "Whoa this power is... new"

"It would be" Ophanimon smiles "No one has had this power except the four digimon sovereign"

"Really" Rainbowmon sounds happy "Well what do I fight?"

"That!" Ophanimon points to a DNA Evolution of Apocalymon and Diablomon

"I had to fucking ask" Rainbowmon say with a groan

"Good fucking job you cheeky dick waffle" Mitch looks at Rainbowmon

"Let's just get the this over with" Rainbowmon says with a sigh

"I must protect Selena" Impmon looks at it and starts to evolve and turns into Beelzemon

"I have to protect Jacob!" Guilmon says turning into Dukemon

"Mitch will not be killed this easily" Monodramon says turning Justimon

"For my digidestined partner" Terriermon turns into Mega Gargomon

"We will reign as the winners" Lunamon turns into Dianamon

"We stand beside you Rainbowmon" Beelzemon smiles at Rainbowmon

"Then let us do this" He says smiling back and then yells "Darkness of corruption"

Armageddenmon turns and counter attacks "Red mist" His mouth opens and red mist shoots at us

"SHIELD OF COURAGE" Rainbowmon shields them all in an orange shield with the crest of courage on it

"What is this?" Justimon asked

"I have no idea"Rainbowmon

"Well then" Mega Gargomon says not really understanding

"I have the power of all the crests" Rainbowmon says examining 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Light of the Divine

"There you are Digidestined" Armageddonmon looks at Rainbowmon and the Mega digimon

"Stand your ground" Rainbowmon says ready to strike

"Right" The megas say in unison

"LEEEEEEEETS GO" Rainbowmon now acting like Chayse yells

Armageddonmon shoots something out of his mouth that is like fire

"Whoa" Beelzemon says as one of his wings gets hit

"Be careful" Rainbowmons voice echos as he is getting used to his new body

"We need your help" MegaGargomon says shooting rockets at Armageddonmon

"I...I don't know how to use this form" Rainbowmon looks away

"You need to focus" Ophanimon says "You can do this"

"Okay..." Rainbowmon says and focus' "GAIA FORCE" he throws a Gaia Force War Greymons main attack and hits Armageddonmon

"How did he do that?!" War Greymon look scared

"I am not sure" Said Ophanimon "I wasn't sure if he could do it or not but there something about royal knights"

"Heartbreak shot" Beelzemon shoots at Armageddemon's heart

"Destiny Destroyer" Armageddemon shoots back

"Gargo missiles" Gargomon shoots gigantic megaton-class missiles from his shoulders

"Full scale attack" Shoots energy shells out of his mouth and it splits up as it mainly hits MegaloGargomon

It goes to inside Rainbowmon and Tailmon, Black Tailmon, Mikemon, and Chayse are all talking

"We need to learn these powers" Chayse is panicking

"We can do this just calm down Chayse" Black Tailmon is trying to calm him

"She is right" Tailmon smiles "We are together"

"We just need to think purely and calmly" Mikemon say assuringly

"Got it" Chayse looks up calming down

"LIGHT OF PURITY" Rainbowmon slices with his blade cutting one of Armageddemon's legs off

"DESTINY DESTROYER" Armaggeddemon shoots at Rainbowmon

"Light cannon" Rainbow summons a blaster that looks the one from metal garurumons mouth when him and War greymon turn into omnimon and shoots at him

"You will pay now digidestined" Armaggeddemon snarls evilly

"We all need to focus our attacks on" Beelzemon says getting cut off

"Me..." Rainbowmon says darkly looking down

"What but that could kill you" Megalo Gargomon looks at Rainbowmon

"Do it I have a plan" Rainbowmon looks at them all

"Okay..." Dianamon looks at Rainbowmon "If you think this can work"

"Very well" Justimon

"Fine I will do it" Beelzemon looks at him

"I will do it" Megalo Gargomon says kinda quietly

"Fine I will do it" Dukemon says ready to fight

"Then let us get started" Rainbowmon turns his back to his as a shield that looks like War Greymons shield back appears on his arm

The rest go to attack him as he absorbs the attack allowing him to charge a giant strong beam 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Rainbowmons quick rise

Rainbowmon slices Armageddemon

"I will not lose" Armageddemon roars out shooting at him with his lava spit attack

"Shield of courage" a shield appears around us "Ready to fight harder?"

"Yes" The rest yell in unison

"Then let's fight" Rainbowmon smirks

"Corona destroyer" Beelzemon draws a magic circle and fires destructive purple waves at Armageddemon

"Arrow of Artemis" Dianamon pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from her quill and fires it at Armageddemon

"Final Purification" Gallantmon shoots a beam out of his shield at Armageddemon

"Mega barrage" SaintGalgomon volley's a barrage of missiles at Armageddemon

"Justice kick" Justimon goes to deliver a kick with the force of 45 tons

"Sword of purity" Rainbowmon's blade gets engulfed in light as he slices at Armegeddemon

They all attack blasting, slicing, and kicking right through Armegeddemon who proceeds to counter attack "You cannot beat me I am the strength of all the failed evolutions I am forever gaining strength and I have the mind of Diablomon"

"You cannot win Armegeddemon" Rainbowmon stares him down "We are gaining the powers of the digimon sovereign and the army of King Drasil"

"What do you mean the army of King Drasil?" Armegeddemon looks at Rainbowmon confused

"Don't play dumb with me Armegeddemon" Rainbowmon looks back at Ophanimon, WarGreymon, Metal Garurumon, and the others "The original digimon and..."

"Us" Alphamon can be heard behind Armegeddemon "The Royal Knights" all the Royal Knights are there

"Ready?" Rainbowmon looks at Alphamon and Alphamon nods "Then let us do it one final attack"  
They attack all at one time the biggest attack yet wiping out all of Armegeddemons data

"Well was that it?" Wargreymon asks looking at where Armegeddemon was

"Yes" a strange yet familiar voice sounds out behind Wargreymon

"Wait ?" WarGreymon turns around

"In the flesh or data in this case huhuhuhuhu" Gennai says with a laugh "What are you still doing here? Your time is up"

"We cannot leave the ne-" WarGreymon is cut off as he speaks

"The new generation will be fine and if they need help I am still here" Gennai looks into his eyes touching his mask

"Goodbye Gennai" WarGreymon says as him and the others are sucked into Rainbowmon's crystals and Rainbowmon changes back to the three individual digimon and the human

"So how do we get home?" Chayse asks

"Follow me" Gennai looks at them and then turns around and walks off

"Guess we follow him" Mitch says following him hestitantly

They get to an old rusty Trolley covered in vines and things like that

"Here it is the way out of the digital world" Gennai smiles "Go ahead and take your digimon with you cause you may need them in the days to come"

"Why" Chase asks

"Dunno just a feeling" Gennai replies

"Well I am honestly going to miss this place" Max looks around

"Even with the almost dying" Morgan asks

"Maybe not that part" Max replies

"Well I am gonna miss some people we met here" Selena looks around

"Anyways let board the Trolley" Chayse says

"Yeah" Mitch agrees 


	8. Arc 2 Chapter 1

Arc 2 Chapter 1: Mitch's story

After leaving the digital world with their digimon partners Mitch, Chayse, Selena, Morgan, Jacob, and Max returned to the real world Mitch, Max, and Jacob went back to where they live in california

"Where are we?" Monodramon says looking around

"Shhhhhh you get caught pretend to be a fake animal" Mitch whispers to him

"Oh sorry" Monodramon responds

"It's fine just be more careful buddy" Mitch looks at Monodramon worried

As they walk past a television store they all go staticy and a weird face shows up for a second then disappears Monodramon feeling a weird presence "Are you okay?" Mitch looks back at Monodramon

"Yeah... just felt something" Monodramon looks at Mitch "Just doesn't mean anything"

"Alright if you say so" Mitch says and continues walking "So you are gonna have to stay in my room and not leave... like ever"

"But what if I want to go out and do stuff?" Monodramon asks

"I can't let you do that cause they will want to do experiments on you" Mitch said opening the door to his house and taking Monodramon to his room hopping onto his computer

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine" Monodramon says sadly "But if I get hungry"

"Then let me know Monodramon" Mitch looks at him "I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Alright thank you Mitch" Monodramon smiles "Sorry I was just complaining" Monodramon looks down

"It's fine man this is a new world for you and you want to be able to walk around outside like you were able to in the Digital World" Mitch looks at Monodramon trying to calm him down

"Are you sure?" Monodramon looks up asking Mitch

"I am sure... Why won't my computer start up?" Mitch asks as there is an explosion outside and he looks outside to see an Ogremon attack people and killing them making car blow up "Fuck Monodramon NOW is when you need to go outside" Mitch says grabbing his digivice and rushing outside with Monodramon his digivice glowing

"Monodramon evolves into" Monodramon yells

"Strikedramon" says Strikedramon the champion form of Monodramon "Ogremon stop this"

"Shut up!" Ogremon looks at him "I have had ENOUGH of being the good guy alongside Leomon and being weak"

"You weren't wea-" Strikemon starts to say before getting interrupted by Ogremon

"I AM A VIRUS TYPE AND I AM NOT MEANT TO HELP I AM MEANT TO KILL AND WITH THIS NEW POWER I CAN DO THAT" Ogremon yells at Strikemon "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!"

"Can't say I do Leomon but then again I am a vaccine type NOT a virus type and I actually KNOW what I am doing is a good thing unlike you" Strikemon looks at Ogremon ready to fight now

"Killing is the good thing for vir-" Ogremon gets cut off

"Shut up and fight me if you want any sympathy" Strikemon pays a pissed off tone in his voice "Or else shut the FUCK UP"

"Fine then we fight" Ogremon yells and runs at Strikemon 


End file.
